Cross-Training
The Cross-Training badge is part of the Legacy badge set introduced in 2011. Whether you’re a competitive athlete, new to exercise, or want to improve your skills in surfing, hiking, or even throwing a Frisbee, this badge will help you customize a cross-training fitness program that’s effective and, most important, fun! The idea of cross-training is to incorporate a variety of cardio, strength, and conditioning exercises into a routine that trains your whole body. Grab your sweatband, and create a plan that’s perfect for your body, mind, and goals. When a Girl Scout Senior has earned this badge, she will have developed a great cross-training routine that keeps her workouts interesting and fun. Step 1: Set your cross-training goal A cross-training plan to which you’ll stick needs a firm goal – one you can keep in mind as you work up a sweat and flex your muscles. Develop yours in this step. Check out th sidebar for ideas as you’re getting started. CHOOSE ONE: Get advice from a professional. Interview a coach, personal trainer, professional athlete, or physical education teacher. (If you already play a sport, you could discuss possible goals with your coach.) Talk about your strengths, weaknesses, and skills you might like to improve. Then, set your goal! OR Get evaluated. Some fitness centers offer fitness evaluations for free, or you might find a program online you could do yourself, such as the President’s Fitness Test. Record your results, and use them to develop your fitness goal. OR ' Create a fitness statement.' Chat with friends and family, reflect on your own ideas, and, then, write a statement that sets out your goal. You could get creative and find ways to post it in places that will inspire you, such as on your bathroom mirror or as wallpaper on a computer or cell phone you use. FOR MORE FUN: Is there a photograph of something or someone that inspires you – an athlete you admire or a mountain you hope to climb someday? Add this visual to your fitness statement. What’s Your Goal? Your cross-training program could help you: * Improve a specific skill in your sport * Play a new team position * Learn a new sport * Be able to run a 10K or marathon, or participate in a triathlon * Strengthen and tone specific body parts * Prepare for a sports trip such as snow skiing, waterskiing, hiking, and more * Release stress * Keep your heart healthy * Maintain or achieve a healthy weight “Fitness, to me, isn’t about a crunch or a push-up; it’s about taking your power back.” -Jillian Michaels, personal trainer Step 2: Start a stretching and flexibility program Stretching provides you greater flexibility and mobility. Your program should include a stretching routine of at least 15 minutes specific to your goals. Do one of these choices to create your routine. CHOOSE ONE: Ask an expert. This might be an athlete in your sport, a physical education teacher, personal trainer or coach, physical therapist, or sports doctor. Discuss your goal, and ask for safe stretches targeted to your goal. OR Take a yoga or Pilates class. There might be one at your local fitness or community center, perhaps even for free. Sign up for one, and make the class a regular part of your workout plan. Or, take the class once and ask to chat with the teacher afterward. Tell them your goal, and ask which of the poses you did would be appropriate to do on your own. (The teacher may point out to additional resources to make sure you do the poses safely and correctly.) OR Research and develop your own program. At the library, in books, or online, find stretches to warm up and safely stretch out your body in preparation for your goals. Stretching Tips: Stretch until you feel a tug, not pain. Don’t bounce. Stretching is about doing it slowly and easily. Breath normally – don’t hold your breath. Hold each stretch for 10 – 20 seconds. Relax and repeat. If you tear, bruise, or over-stretch a muscle or ligament, don’t keep working out through the pain. If it continues to hurt, let an adult know, and have a doctor check it out. Either way, take a few days off from your workout. Yoga is a great way to stretch! Get a video or look online for some yoga stretches. http://www.yogajournal.com/poses/finder/browse_categories http://www.mindbodygreen.com/0-682/Yoga-Poses-for-Beginners-Howto-Tips-Benefits-Images-Videos.html Step 3: Add a cardio element Cardio is probably the most fun part of cross-training because it’s about getting your body moving. It increases your heart rate and trains your muscles to use oxygen more efficiently. Anything that gets your heart pumping can be cardio exercise: running, dancing, or even walking at a brisk pace. Add a cardio component of at least 30 minutes to your routine. CHOOSE ONE: Head outdoors. You could go jogging, ride a bike, take a power walk, bounce on a trampoline, twirl around in a Hula-Hoop, snowshoe through the woods, or hike up a hill. Whatever you choose, get your heart rate up to a level that gives you cardio benefits. See the box for more heart rate information. OR Try the gym. You might find free courses in your community for a class in step aerobics, spinning, Zumba, water aerobics, or kickboxing. If you can access a pool, try swimming laps. OR Mix it up. Mix swimming with biking, running, playing basketball, climbing stairs, or even jumping rope – you might switch up for each week of the badge. Tip: '''If you’re doing this badge to improve a cardio sport, be true to the spirit of cross-training and choose a different cardio activity for your program. Monitor Your Heart Rate To get the most out of your exercise, find out what your target training heart rate is for your age: '''220 – YOUR AGE = MAXIMUM HEART RATE Your heart rate while exercising should be at 50% to 75% of that maximum number. You can use a heart rate monitor to stay at that level, or pause every so often to measure yourself: COUNT PULSE BEATS FOR 10 SEC. X 6 = BPM Do the math to find the range of bpm (estimated beats per minute) that’s between 50% and 75% for you. Overtraining If you find you’re having problems with sleep, appetite loss, or fatigue, you may be overtraining. You can prevent overtraining by cutting back on the intensity. Keep training for the same amount of time, but train more lightly. For instance, walk on a treadmill instead of run. You can gradually increase the intensity as your body recovers. Step 4: Add a toning or strengthening element Toning exercises condition and strengthen muscles and can raise your metabolism (the way you burn food energy) and release stress from your body. There are many ways to strengthen: You can use free weights (barbells), fitness machines, or do body-weight exercises (pull-ups or lunges). Use one of these choices to create a strength routine that’s at least 15 minutes long. CHOOSE ONE: Get expert help. Seek out a certified strength and conditioning specialist to help design a strengthening program that will meet your goals. You can, also, talk to a personal trainer, coach, or gym teacher. OR Circuit train. Many gyms or workout rooms set up their machines in a circuit, meaning that you can move from machine to machine to work out different body parts. OR Set up a free-weight plan. This is especially helpful if you don’t have access to a workout room or gym. Research five body-weight exercises, such as lunges and push-ups, and five free weight exercises that will help you meet your goal. Tip: Don’t have access to barbells? Get creative: Consider lifting soup cans, water bottles, or even bags of flour. (Just don’t drop any of these – they can cause damage and messes!) National Strength and Conditioning Association Visit the National Strength and Conditioning Association’s website (nsca-lift.org) to locate a certified conditioning specialist by state and city. The website provides names, phone numbers, and e-mail addresses. If you can’t locate someone near you, call or e-mail the closest person to get a referral. (The site, also, has great videos with tips and exercises!) Careers to EXPLORE * Physiologist * Aerobics instructor * Physical/occupational therapist * Gym manager * Medical researcher * Dietitian/sports nutritionist * Fitness travel guide * Sports and health writer * Sports rehabilitation therapist * Sports physician * Sports psychologist * Strength and conditioning coach * PE teacher * Group fitness instructor * Gear and athletic equipment designer * Athletic program development director * Sports massage therapist Step 5: Stay motivated to reach your goal Now that you’ve established your workout goal and developed your program, put it into action! (See tips Before Takeoff for more about the two-month requirement.) Do one of these choices to help you stay on track, stay motivated, and reach your goal. CHOOSE ONE: My Before and After. Chart your progress in a journal – fill it with words, photos, and sketches that motivate you. At the end of every workout, record what you did, for how long, and how you feel. Whether or not you reach your goal in two months, it will be a fantastic reference as you grow as an athlete! FOR MORE FUN: Ask someone to take video of you doing your skill at the beginning of the two months and again at the end. OR Find inspiration in numbers! Find a workout partner, fitness mentor, or friend or family member who’s interested in helping you. Let them know about your training goals and what you hope to accomplish. Then, make a plan to work together to achieve it. OR Learn it to teach it. '''Sometimes the best way to find out if you truly have a skill is to try and teach it to someone else. Who could benefit from the skills you develop here? Keep that person or group in mind, and when you’ve completed the badge, teach them something you learned to do. (If you plan to do the Coaching badge as a Girl Scout Ambassador, this might be a good choice for you.) More to EXPLORE '''Keep a running list of challenges you face and how you handle them. After you complete the badge, review your record, and share some real-life anecdotes and advice with other Girl Scouts working on their Athlete badges. Keep At It! There are many ways to find the boost you need to get your workouts going. Here are a few ideas: · Schedule a weekly routine, and write it down so you’ll stick to it. · Make a compilation of workout tunes. · Coordinate your workout wardrobe. Sometimes it’s easier to be at your best when you look your best.Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Seniors Category:Girl Scout Badge Category:Athlete Badges Category:Legacy Badges